The present invention relates generally to a fuel injection assembly for burners, external- and internal-combustion engines and more particularly to a fuel injection nozzle assembly which consists of two ultrasonic atomizers and several auxiliary nozzles for the injection of water and a plurality of fuels and oxidizers.